we're alright now
by lalalovelii
Summary: kagome is kidnapped after the death of someone whom she could have became close to, and it's up to inuyasha to save her.


"Mhm," Kagome's eyebrows were furrowed, a distinct seriousness in her eyes as she nodded firmly. She was on all fours, staring down at the soil beneath her that was unbelievably soft against the pads of her fingers. An older man, probably in his late fifties to early sixties was also on all fours, eyes focused on the ground. He placed a small seed that he'd just explained to her was the shape of a tear drop and why, into the hole he'd made in the soil.

"Now, you'll simply bury it and wait three days!" He exclaimed excitedly, pushing the excess soil back into the hole. His back popped as he sat back up and though it sounded painful to Kagome's ears, he hardly seemed to notice. His palms, tanned and calloused rested on his thighs. "Do you understand everything I have taught you?" He looked at Kagome now with kind, green eyes. Around them were wrinkled, giving him an exhausted appearance though he was full of life. His slightly greying hair was thin and short, and he wore dirtied, old clothing.

"Yes, thank you so much." Kagome was now resting on her knees as well, smiling genuinely at the man. Her palms also rested on her thighs. "I appreciate all that you have taught me."

"Good, good." The old man smiled, "What do you say we get some lunch now, young Kagome?" As he began to stand, his weathered body cracked and popped, and he grunted as he straightened out. Kagome couldn't help but compare him with her own grandfather, feeling a sense of compassion for him. Of course, compassion Kagome easily felt for everyone, but this somehow felt different.

"Alright, I should also check on my friends too." She placed a gentle hand to his arm and watched as he nodded. They walked together at a slow, comfortable pace. The sun was out, the sky a beautiful blue and the temperature a consoling warmth. It was a beautiful day and she was beyond glad that they had stopped to rest, to take a break from the hunting of the jewel shard. Inuyasha did not seem at all happy about it, but they of course brushed him off as usual.

The village was like any other as they neared it coming from the fields, small wooden shacks for homes and convenient shops spread throughout. Children laughed and played, men working, women shopping and stray animals occasionally walking through. Once they made it to the village, Kagome finally removed her caring hand from the man's arm.

"Please, do tell me your name one more time?" Kagome asked, slightly embarrassed that she'd forgot it. But he only smiled at her and laughed wholeheartedly.

"Akihiko." His laugh was authentic and kind, and Kagome couldn't help but to love it. She laughed too.

"Akihiko," Her eyes were bright with happiness. "I'll return, I need to check on a couple of things if that's alright."

"Of course, take your time. I'll fix us something to eat."

"Miroku!" Sango's shout could have been heard throughout the entire village and as Kagome rounded the corner she sighed and shook her head. She could only guess what Miroku had done to irritate Sango once again. _You would think he'd have learned by now. _

"Sango?" Kagome questioned innocently, poking her head through the doorway of their temporary home. She was just in time to watch Sango's fist come down heavy onto Miroku's head, knocking him over. She blinked twice before stepping in. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Oh, _trust_ me," Sango started angrily, an irritated twitch on her left eyebrow. "You aren't interrupting a **thing**, Kagome."

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome looked around the small room, but sight of the hanyou she cared for beyond belief was not to be found.

"We haven't seen him in quite some time." Miroku stated matter of factly, dusting himself off as he stood. Acting as though nothing happened, just as he typically did.

"Oh, well I just wanted to let you guys know I'm spending time with Akihiko, a villager here." She smiled at the simple thought of him. He was just so kind and accepting of her and her friends. He'd offered to teach Kagome things she'd have never learned in school back home, or even on any of their endeavors in this era. Even after, he still invited her to his home to eat and she was sure of it, to also learn more.

"Alright, we'll let Inuyasha know if we see him before you do." Sango nodded.

"Yea," Shippo chimed in, coming from another room. "We all know how Inuyasha is when he finds out you're too far away from him." He sat with a small 'plop' onto the floor next to Sango.

"He's definitely in love." Miroku also sat, reclaiming his previous seat before he'd been assaulted by Sango.

Kagome instantly blushed, "U-Uh," She grinned nervously and threw her hand up as if to say he could stop there. "Okay, I'll see you guys a little later." She ducked out the door before anyone could say another word to embarrass her further, but as the heat in her cheeks began to fade, she couldn't help but wonder if they all truly agreed on that, and if they were right.

Inuyasha sat on the outskirts of the village within the forest of trees, the limbs so high and thick with foliage that as the sun began to set, there was an evident darkness blanketing the area within. A calm breeze blew periodically, causing Inuyasha's long, silver hair to blow carelessly with it. He sat in near silence, only the sound of ruffling leaves and running of the creek water in front of him in his ears. One arm was draped over a lifted knee, the opposite on the grass below and golden irises simply gazed into the water.

He had left when Kagome did to curiously glance at the entirety of the village, only he took it upon himself to leave the village. After a small argument about taking a break and Kagome's continuous convincing that she would be "just fine" taking a look at the village alone, he'd found himself here.

Hundreds of thoughts raced in his mind though he sat seemingly tranquil. Thoughts of his friends, of Kagome, of the battles they had fought previously nearly overwhelmed him. The sight of his claws dripping with crimson, the scent of death in the air, the formidable desire to kill. Not just to kill but to murder, to cause suffering, to take pleasure in demise. Though he would never voice it quite the way he defined it privately, he was deathly terrified of what he hoped he would not permanently become.

He had spent all of this time looking to consume the jewel selfishly, to become no longer an essence of a demon, but one committedly. Now he was unsure of his yearning. What if he took the jewel for himself, and in the end killed the ones he truly cared for. What if he destroyed Kagome? The mere idea of tearing Kagome limb from limb shot terror throughout his entirety. He growled, disrupting the serene surroundings and shook his head harshly.

"No, I would never." He said aloud, attempting lamely to convince himself that he could never do such a thing. However, looking back at previous battles, he had forgotten himself. He had left behind his heart, and only saw red. He only saw bodies, creatures and humans alike he only saw as prey. He had, however, kept his distance from his friends, from Kagome. Would there not though, be a time where he would not do that?

A scream pierced the air surrounding him and his eyes widened instantly. It was not just a scream, but Kagome's. He knew he had stayed just close enough to hear her if something deadly was to come about, but he had doubted an appearance.

"Kagome!"

The spot where he had once sat became instantly empty.

Kagome stood frozen in the doorway of Akihiko's home, eyes large and mouth parted in shock just after she had screamed due to the sight before her. "Akihiko!" She darted forward then, running to aid him as he lay seemingly lifeless on the floor of his kitchen. Blood was splattered in several places, so much staining Akihiko himself that she could not tell yet where he was bleeding out.

Without a care for the blood she touched his face gently, "Akihiko, who did this? Where are you hurt?" She questioned, though without haste as not to startle him. He opened his eyes, a groan escaping his lips. When he spoke, blood carried over his lips and down his chin.

"Kagome, sweet… girl," He coughed, "Leave. I will die h-here, you must leave."

Kagome felt tears welling in her eyes at the sight of this man, this man she had just begun to feel a connection to, this man who reminded her so easily of her grandfather, lying nearly lifeless in his own blood. If only she had been here, if only she had not went to check in with her friends before returning. Perhaps if she'd been a little quicker in doing so at the very least, maybe he would not be in this position.

"Akihiko, please, please let me try to help you," She pleaded, lowering her hands slowly down his torso until he winced. There was a gaping hole in his stomach, and with him being human that could only mean one thing. He would bleed out, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She blinked hard, a furiosity lighting within her, tears finally flowing.

"Who did this!" She shouted as she stood and turned, only to find a deathly darkness.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, feet planting hard on the ground as he fell from the sky, his arms immediately thrusting through the door of the small hut. His eyes narrowed at the sight of blood thrown everywhere, however the scent was not Kagome's. It belonged to the elder man that lay on the floor. "Kagome!" He shouted again in question, knowing this could not be good.

He stepped in, uncaring of the crimson staining his feet and glanced around the hut. Kagome's scent was evident, but she was no longer there. _Damn it. I should have never left her alone. _

Inuyasha turned away from the scene with a furious growl, fangs protruding, choosing to follow Kagome's scent to the best of his abilities as he jumped from the front door to the nearest tree.

A sound of pain emitted from Kagome's lips as she rolled on her back, the surface beneath her cold and agonizingly hard. There was a putrid smell in the air, but as she opened her eyes she was greeted with such darkness she nearly thought herself blind. "I-Inuyasha…" She whispered, as if calling for him. He always came for her, always made sure she was safe. He would this time, too. She just knew it. "Hello?" She questioned, though she did not shout it. She could sense the presence of a jewel shard nearby, but not nearly in the same location as her. Good.

She stood slowly, hands reaching out to touch anything that may be beside her. As she did however, she heard the rattling of a chain and her leg became heavier. She had been locked to something. Kagome lowered herself to hands and knees and with one hand she grasped the chain. She began to slowly, cautiously, crawl the length of the room whilst following the chain. She had to get out, get as far as she could. She had only gained a few feet when her hand touched something soft, silky. Like hair.

"Huh?" Kagome felt slowly what was in front of her, and realized it was hair. Her eyes were straining to see, but she was granted no such wish. Palm rising, her fingertips grazed an ear. A dog ear. "Inuyasha?" Her voice hasty now. Was Inuyasha locked in here too; was he hurt? "Inuyasha…" She lowered her hand to feel his nose, his lips, his chin, but once she reached for his chest there was nothing. Nothing but a pool of warmth.

By instinct she jerked her hand away, raising it to cover her mouth and she felt the warm liquid smear across her face. A terrified gasp had left her, piercing the air around her. She was unsure now that she even wanted the darkness to unravel, but she needed it to.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, a light shone far away. It was small, but not dim in the least. Kagome could do nothing but stare at the brightness, too terrified to look down and see the blanket of darkness rise from who she was frantically praying was not Inuyasha. There's just no way-Inuyasha could not die.

Suddenly the light became larger, beginning to fill the entire space. She realized then it was the glow of the jewel shard. It revealed a room made with cement blocks, cement floors and a large cement table littered with tools she had no intention of knowing about. There were jars of all different sizes with a murky green liquid within them as well as claws, fangs, even eyes.

"U-Uh…" She sat back on her knees in shock, hand still covering her mouth. Without warning, her eyes lowered. An overwhelming feeling of relief washed through her as she saw it was not Inuyasha, but the head of a hanyou she'd never seen. Quickly she spread her hand on her skirt, attempting to wipe the blood from her hand, and with her sleeve she attempted her face. It only served to leave a stain.

The light became brighter despite her distaste of it. Her mind could only think of one thing, and that was her hanyou coming to save her. She had never seen anything of this nature, even as long as she had been in the Feudal Era. It was terribly unlike anything she had grown accustomed too, and though she did not present it outwardly, she had become terrified.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered, so quietly that it seemed any person even next to her could not have heard her.

"Ahhh," A voice, hoarse though joyful began to speak, and with it's presence, Kagome gasped. "You wish for your horrid half breed to save you, huh?" A chuckle that soon became an inhumane laughter erupted. "He won't come! I've gotten you, and I'll have every last inch of your body collected for years to come, simply for my pleasure…" Nearing the end, a growl accompanied the words.

Kagome jerked backward, her hands falling to the cold cement just behind her. Quickly she stood, nearly tripping as she began to run. She had no weapon, no one to save her, only her instincts. As she ran from the bright light behind her, she could only think of how she may not make it this time, instantly regretting her thoughts as Inuyasha always managed to save her, even if it were at the last second. Her eyes narrowed then, _He will save me. _

Just as the thought came to her, she was jerked harshly backward, the chain pulling her from behind. A scream escaped her, though it only echoed. Wherever she was now, she could sense that no one could hear her from the outside. She could only pray Inuyasha would smell her scent, and come for her.

"Kagome," Inuyasha breathed raspily, running as quickly as he could through the trees, tracing only her scent as it was all he had. "I'll save you, just hold on." A scowl discovered his features, a darkening growl slipping past bared fangs. His pace quickened, his fire rat uncaring of the sharp briars that nipped at it's cloth.

He had left behind Miroku and Sango both, also Kirara and Shippo, not even mentioning in the slightest that Kagome was endangered. He didn't need them, though, he thought with a sharp grimace. He could do this all on his own, just as he'd done countless times before. Kagome was his to protect, and _nothing_ could stop him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed breathlessly, knowing it was effortless though it was involuntary. She felt a slimy, cold hand grasp her ankle and claws dug into her skin, bringing forth blood.

"I'll have a taste of every bit of you now…" The demon nearly slurred as he gradually, sickeningly, pulled her towards him. Its tongue was sharp, pointed as if it were a weapon, licking its full lips expectantly. The demon could smell Kagome's scent so deliciously it were as though it could taste her. "You smell delectable." It hissed.

Suddenly the bright light Kagome had been pulled towards deceased, and the darkness again surrounded her so callously that she could not even see her hands before her. Her nails had been dragging the cement, breaking, fingertips beginning to draw blood. An instantaneous feeling of slime began gradually creeping up her right leg, wrapping around her skin, chills sliding up her spine. _The jewel shard is being defiled… oh no.._

"Inu..yasha," Kagome prayed for him to save her still, knowing that he had never failed before. He had always came to realize she was gone or either in danger, and rescued her just before anything harmful could have happened. Her forehead was pressed so harshly against the cement she could feel it scraping, her nails still digging into the coldness only to break.

"Don't call for him, you hopeless wench…" The demon whispered, "I'll have you, I'll have your beautiful, large eyes, your delicious lips, your skin.." The pleasure of speaking these words only seemed to heighten the excitement in the demon's tone.

The slender, feeling as though it were a tentacle, continued to rise, reaching her thigh and just underneath her skirt. Another touched her face now, dripping with some type of thick substance, slowly tracing her lips and the line of her jaw. Kagome could feel the sting of tears in her eyes, teeth gritted so harshly they began to ache.

"You're such a treat," The demon licked his lips, and Kagome could hear the slurp of an unnecessarily wet tongue on ridiculously large lips and she nearly became sick. She lifted a hand to cover her mouth, the overwhelming urge to become sick nearly overcoming her. A click emitted and she felt the chain being released, the demon feeling confident that it held her permanently within his grasp.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's shout was so solitarily, so deafening, so monstrous that Kagome jumped at the sound of it. Thereafter though, she quickly became relieved, knowing her hanyou was there to save her.

"Who's there!" The demon shouted instantly, rising to face Inuyasha in the shadowiness. Kagome lifted her head to see, but even her large, chocolate eyes could not see her beloved hanyou. She could not see anything at all, she could only feel the tentacle like limbs had left her finally, and there was a certain indescribable relief that accompanied that.

"I'll kill you, you half breed!" The demon exclaimed, tentacles reaching outwardly at a haste, attempting to grasp Inuyasha. Kagome still could not view a thing, though she could hear the drips of a thick substance falling against the cement before her, and she knew the demon was after her hanyou. Her legs burned now, the fluid that had birthed from the tentacles now seemingly scarring the skin of her face and leg.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try that!" Inuyasha unleashed his Tessaiga then, a sudden brilliant light entertaining the room. At that moment, Kagome could see everything, her eyes wide as she watched from the ground Inuyasha's Tessaiga brighten, ready to unleash its power. "Wind scar!" His shout shook the room, an indescribable dazzling glow illuminating everything around her.

Quickly Kagome stood, while she could still see, and ran underneath the demon towards her hanyou. She bared no time to look up, she only knew from her peripheral vision that the thing had many tentacles adorning it, swishing around in the air as if the demon itself had no control over them. Once she made it behind where Inuyasha would eventually land, she turned quickly to find the jewel shard for him. It glowed a vibrant black in the demon's pale neck, and she stood shocked at the appearance of the demon itself. He had large, bulging eyes that held no color, only thin, black pupils. It's skin was a sickening paper white, and lips exaggeratingly large and a putrid green color. Along with the tentacles, he had a pair of unnaturally long arms, and his body was extremely thin. He wore simple, black clothing.

Kagome was forced out of her disturbance once the wind scar seemingly engulfed the demon, but somehow she felt as though it would not be enough. She had a horrible feeling in her gut, and her hand squeezed her shirt against her stomach. With her other, she wiped the drying liquid from her face, having to scrape it in places with her sore nails. The burn began to waver, but she could feel the blood she'd left behind from her injured fingers.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted over the raging wind that the wind scar had effortlessly created, "The jewel shard is in his neck, right in the middle!"

"Alright," Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder and with a very serious expression on his face, anger lit in his eyes, he demanded Kagome to stay back. "Stay back, Kagome! I'm going to teach this ugly thing a lesson for messin' with what's mine!"

Just as Inuyasha looked forward, he was knocked harshly across the room and into the cement wall, and Tessaiga fell from his grip. He had been hit with such force that the cement crumbled once he hit it, and an indent was created. The demon took this time to light a small torch attached to the side of the seemingly endless room, so that he himself could see his opponent.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, eyes wide as she watched him be thrown into the wall, and heard both the cement and Inuyasha's body crack with the impact. She had yet to notice that Tessaiga had fell in her fear for Inuyasha, but once she did she would realize that could only mean one thing if Tessaiga was not returned to him quickly.

"I pity you, you disgusting excuse for a living creature!" The demon hissed, and although seemingly angry, suddenly burst into a fit of inhumane laughter. "She'll be mine just as soon as you are dead!" A tentacle shot from his body and slung Tessaiga across the room with one simple hit. "Fight me without a sword, let us see just how pitiful you are."

Inuyasha slowly rose from the wall with teeth bared, the expression on his face could only show that he was completely infuriated. "What the fuck did you say to me?" His growl was deep and extremely evident then.

From across the room, Kagome stood frozen. _Oh no, Tessaiga… and I can't see so far as to get it, and Inuyasha will… he will.._ She could only gasp, her thoughts involuntarily disrupted as she watched Inuyasha's eyes suddenly become a crimson red, purple markings adorning the sides of his face, and his face itself had seemingly transformed into something more horrid, his fangs larger and his scowl more terrifying than it had ever been.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome nearly whimpered, a sadness overtaking her. She hated to see him this way, despised seeing such a demonic power overcome him. The hand that had once gripped the cloth in front of her stomach now pressed hard against her chest.

"Oh, how delightful," The demon grinned so largely that it was not proportionate, showing off a complete array of snow white teeth. "The doggy has come out to **_play_**!" A tentacle shot from his body once more, aiming straight for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pressed his feet firmly against the cement and shoved himself off of it, "I'll fucking _kill you_." He snarled, his voice even having changed to something much deeper and much more demonic. As he flew through the air, he swiped effortlessly at each tentacle that attempted to grasp him, his elongated claws slicing through them with ease. Each one released a spew of blood and an almost seemingly glowing green liquid that splattered onto Inuyasha's face and body. He did not care.

Kagome watched, feet planted to the ground, her body unable to move and eyes unable to look away from Inuyasha. She did not fear him, she never had when he was in this state. She only felt a particular sadness, wishing for Inuyasha to return to himself. Becoming this demon meant nearly becoming heartless, and he would kill for the fun rather than justice. Already her heart ached for him, her fingertips pressing further against her chest. She missed her hanyou.

"You think you can kill me, do you?" The demon played, another tentacle growing to replace one he had cut down. "Take **this**!" All at once every tentacle that belonged to him seemingly became sharper, and shot together towards Inuyasha.

"Fuckin' _stupid_ mistake." Inuyasha hissed, not an ounce of fear in his body, and he did not budge from his place in the air. Only raised one claw, readying to cut down each one.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, almost sounding as though she were pleading with him. _Please move…_ She begged privately, but she knew her efforts would remain useless.

A shower of blood and green fluid erupted in the air, accompanied by the harsh sound of flesh being torn apart. Kagome winced and stumbled backward, droplets finding her clothing but thankfully her face was given a rest.

"Huh!" The demon's eyes widened, nearly bulging from his head, again seemingly unproportional with his structure, his body taken aback by the actions played out before him. Every tentacle had disappeared, and with his consternation he had not yet created anymore. He had ran out of time.

"Die!" Inuyasha appeared before him, a thirst for carnage having overcame his expression. With a single swipe he tore the skin from the demon's face, and behind him Kagome flinched at such a murderous sight. Blood again spewed everywhere, and with just one more hit, Inuyasha hacked the head from the demon's body, eliciting more than one sound of dismantling a body and privately he relished in it. The demon's body fell to the ground in a boneless heap, and the jewel shard had been slung conveniently near Kagome. Despite the glow from the side, Kagome could not look at it or even begin to obtain it. Her gaze never left Inuyasha as his feet touched the ground with his back still facing her, claws raised with blood dripping from them.

"Inu…yasha?" Her voice was nearly a whisper, one foot managing to take a step forward. "It's okay now." She attempted at consoling him.

Inuyasha needed no consoling now, his head turning with a harsh crack in his neck to look at her over his shoulder. His eyes were narrowed, and the fangs had yet to hide themselves. "What did you say?" He growled.

No fear touched Kagome's heart though and she stood her ground. "It's okay now… we're safe." Without any hesitation she began running, full fledged toward Inuyasha. Even as he turned to face her, such an evil expression etched over his face, she did not pause. Uncaring of the blood that covered Inuyasha, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him flush against her for an embrace.

Inuyasha appeared taken aback, a gasp falling from his lips and his eyes large as she threw herself at him. Gradually his eyes faded to a lighter pink before becoming white once more, his claws returning to normal size and fangs joining them. Kagome's presence with purifying in itself.

"Ka..gome.." He whispered, body relaxing against hers now and a pained expression of regret embodied him. "What did I…"

"You saved me, Inuyasha." She interrupted him, unwilling to allow him to be consumed by guilt over something he could not help. "Thank you so much." Her voice slightly shook and she looked up at him with tears gleaming in her eyes, but such a beautiful smile adorning her lips. She could still feel the tentacles crawling up her body, the demon attempting to take over her, and if it had not been for Inuyasha, she feared the disgusting fate that would have awaited her.

"I, Kagome…" Inuyasha had only taken a mere second to smell the overwhelming scent of blood, knowing it now stained Kagome's blouse and skirt and skin, but she must not have cared. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, to hold her close, only thankful he hadn't hurt her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," She whispered, "We're alright now." Still she smiled enthusiastically, despite the tears in her eyes. Inuyasha admired that. He admired that despite everything Kagome had seen in him, her love for him never faltered. He did not deserve her.

"Thank you." A gentle smile came to his lips, affection clear in his gaze.

Kagome did not have to ask why he had said it, for she already knew. She hadn't lied though. Standing here now, after all the events before (a particular sadness still wrenching her heart over Akihiko), his arms wrapped protectively around her and a love he would hardly speak about in his eyes, everything surrounding them was alright, just as they were.

And that was all Kagome ever hoped for.


End file.
